


The Pursuit of Glory

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Bulge-in-nook sex, Caste play, F/M, Glory Hole, Hermaphroditic Trolls (Homestuck), Meet-Sleazy, Mindfang always lies, No Mind Control, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Soporifics, double meaning of dying, foxy grandma mindfang, genital piercings, stiff bone bulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: The unofficial story of how the Summoner and Mindfang met





	The Pursuit of Glory

 

Highbloods were the absolute worst. They were violent, selfish, entitled psychopaths not fit to run their own lives, much less a civilization. Even the so-called nice ones were complacent in the oppression of lowbloods. He'd never met one that was ever a truly genuine person. If it weren't against the Sufferer's wishes, it would be better if everyone above teal was wiped out. As it was, they deserved to be second-class citizens in the new world order. That was what the Summoner believed and he made no secret of it.

Which made his raging higblood fetish awkward.

He'd never entered a quadrant with a highblood and he never would, but he'd had secret affairs with them ever since his teen sweeps. He was especially busy back when he was a Cavalreaper captain. After he was enlightened by the Sufferer's teachings, he thought the fetish would go away. In the beginning, he did turn away highblood advances. Yet the fetish wouldn't go away. In fact, it grew stronger now that the thrill was more taboo than before.

He went further and further into the cult until he became the leader of the New Sufferist Rebellion. One of his rules for his trolls was no fraternization with highbloods. He technically kept this rule. His affairs with highbloods didn't go further than swapping bodily fluids.

Currently, he was secretly in a town near the rebel camp to indulge his fetish. There were certain places in every urban area where highbloods and lowbloods could meet for sex and this was the most anonymous of them all. There weren't even any trolls working the counters. Instead, there were two vending machine. In each compartment was a key. In one vending machine there were keys for the lowblood blocks and in the other were keys for highblood blocks. Beyond that foyer was a hallway filled with doors.

The Summoner was wearing a cloak, eyeshades, an uncomfortable wing binder, and unmarked clothes. Other than the wing binder, this was the normal dress code for this place.

He bought a key, noting with satisfaction that many of the highblood keys had been bought. Likely he wouldn't have to wait long.

He went into the hallway and quickly found the door number listed on his keychain. Inside was a block the size of a closet or a load gapper stall. There was a pail, a mouth guard dispenser, a towel, a stool, and a small kneeling carpet. On the right wall, facing the next-door highblood block, was a hole. The Summoner walked over to that wall and knocked, hoping someone was already next door. A knock came back and he sighed in relief. He knocked out the code indicating he wanted to give oral sex and the highblood on the other end knocked to agree. It was on.

He put on a mouth guard as the highblood on the other side rustled their clothes. Through the hole curled out a dainty bulge. The block had only enough light to see the color of a bulge and this one was cobalt with gold glints. Jewelry was forbidden to landdwellers but nobody checked genital piercings apparently. From its size it seemed the owner was female but that wasn't a hard rule. It was a lovely bulge in any case. It wasn't completely hard and that might have disappointed the Summoner if he didn't love the feel of a hardening bulge.

The Summoner knelt down in front of the bulge. He wasn't in the mood for teasing so he simply took the entire thing in his mouth. Soon it harden and grew inside him. He could feel the coolness in his cheeks, not icy-cold like seadwellers but cool enough for him to know this wasn't one of his peers. The ladder piercing on the underside rubbed against his tongue in a delightful way. He'd never felt the rub of metal jewelry combined with the temperature of a cobalt but he liked it. More trolls should get pierced, he thought.

Though the bulge was rock hard at this point, the Summoner's was still only halfway there. It wasn't that he wasn't aroused but the massive organ needed to amass so much brown blood. He usually tried to keep himself from uncurling until he entered the block. Better not to draw attention walking around like he was a Subjuggulator in a codpiece. Still, he was hardening quickly in his tight jeans.

Instead of dealing with that, he concentrated on the bulge before him. He swallowed it greedily and sucked it like a vacuum. His head bobbed so much he was practically banging his head against the wall. He wished his anonymous partner could grab his horns or his mohawk but he needed the anonymity of the wall.

Here he was serving a highblood in the most disgusting way. He was a lowblood whore, degrading himself and betraying his mission, and he loved it. Yet he also took pleasure in knowing this highblood was degrading themselves. This troll - this cobaltblood woman - likely had a cushy administrative job and well-mannered highblood quadrantmates and she had risked those thing plus the sun to get a quick blow job from a lowblood. He could hear her gasp and moan and giggles (definitely a woman) and he wanted to hear her say the blasphemous and treasonous things that came out of highblood mouths at times like these.

He didn't expect her to say, “You are the Summoner, aren't you?”

He pulled his mouth off her bulge but said nothing.

She continued, “I glanced at your mind, big boy, nothing too deep, just looked into your self-image and saw you were the troll I seek. Yes, these blocks do have psychic jammers but they are so easy to disable I don't know why the owners bother. Confess now, lowblood.”

He took out his mouth guard and after a moment geared himself up to speak.

“What do you want from me?”

She removed her bone bulge from the hole before speaking. “Don't be so hostile, big boy. I want to be your friend.”

“You're out of luck...I don't make friends with highbloods.”

“But you will suck their bulges?”

He groaned before answering, “This is about as far as I go with highbloods...I only want sex...otherwise they can die at the end of my lance.”

“You've been killing trolls with your bulge? It must be impressive.”

The Summoner thought as a veteran of these sleazy joints he wouldn't blush at anything someone said yet here he was.

“I meant an actual lance, not a bulge!” he whisper-shouted, “I've killed at least a hundred highbloods! I could kill you!” He knew he sounded less badass and more whinny.

“Well, can I see your other lance?” she asked as if he hadn't just threatened to kill her.

He could have said no but he was so hard at this point. Even the shock of being discovered hadn't made him go soft. Normally he didn't show himself because a nine-and-a-half inch bronze bulge was too much of a distinguishing mark but she already knew who he was. So he stood up and unzipped his jeans. His bulge curled out. He put it in the hole and as he did he could hear an audible gasp as each inch went through. He wished he could have seen her face. He did so enjoy the look of surprise, especially from highbloods who believed caste had something to do with bulge size.

“You are truly a legend,” she said.

“I am way important,” he replied, feeling a bit put out that she was likely only talking about his bulge and not his leadership.

“Let me just put in a mouth guard.”

“Oh gawd,” he moaned as he prepared for the first blow job he'd had in a perigee.

After a moment, she took hold of his erection and started swallowing it. He thought she would use her hand (or hands) to cover the portion she could not fit in her mouth, like everyone did, but to his amazement and gratitude, she went down to the hilt. He'd never been deep-throated before and it was incredible. Her mouth was cool and wet with secret piercing all the way down. If that wasn't enough, she started bobbing her head as fast as he had done. His hands clawed the walls and he gritted his teeth. He knew he wouldn't last long. If she wanted to savor this, it was too bad for her.

“I'm coming! I'm coming!”

She pulled off while keeping a hand on him. “Already?”

“Just get a pail!”

He heard the clatter of a pail and confident it was there he let himself release. He banged his hands against the wall as he orgasm overtook him. It had been too damn long since he'd done this. His furtive masturbation in his tent could not compare.

She put the bucket off somewhere. He was glad she didn't try to swallow. Slurry swallowing sounded sexy in theory but getting rid of it killed the afterglow. Highbloods often underestimated how much material lowbloods produced.

He took his bulge out of the hole and it curled back up. He zipped up his pants.

She asked, “You don't last long, do you big boy?”

He caught his breath long enough to reply, “Been awhile.”

“Our time together shouldn't be so short. I have an apartment near by we can relax in, have a drink, and maybe have another round. What do you say to that? Hmmm? Rufioh Nitram?”

He caught his breath fully. “Who the fuck are you even?”

She laughed. “My name is Marquise Spinnret Mindfang.”

He banged his forehead against the wall and sighed. “You're fucking crazy...a crazy woman knows my fucking name...and she sucked my fucking bulge.”

“Crazy?”

“The Marquise died a hundred sweeps before I was hatched.”

“How did I die?”

“EVERYONE knows His Honorable Tyranny ate her.”

“I killed His Honorable Tyranny.”

“What? With one arm and one eye?”

“I'll tell you how if you come with me.”

“I'd at least like to see you.”

She put an impressive metal arm through the hole.

“This was built by the rescuer of the Disciple,” she announced.

“Lots of highbloods have prosthetic.”

She withdrew her arm. “Then I guess I'll have to come over to your block.”

“What?”

“Unless you are afraid of me.”

Well, the Summoner thought, he could kill her if it came to that. He was a little tired but he could still do it.

“Fine.”

He heard her open her door and soon she was knocking on his. He unlocked it and cloaked figure half a head shorter than him came in and pulled off her hood. The light was low but he could make out her hook-and-crescent horns, her fangs, an eyepatch, and that metal arm. Yet she was dressed in baggy unmarked clothes like him and not a Gamblignant uniform.

She said, “So this is the handsome leader of the rebels.”

“You do look kinda like Mindfang...”

“So you believe me?”

“No way.”

“I guess I'll have to show you what I used to kill the Tyrant.”

She pulled out of her strife deck a red and white cane with a carved head and handed it to him. He could feel the head was a dragon. He pulled on it and a sword came out.

He said reverently as he stared at it, “This is the long lost cane-sword of our sister Neophyte Redglare...” He turned back to looking at the cobaltblood accusingly. “Why did she give it to you?”

She hung her head. “Sadly, I took it in the confusion of her death.”

“What happened to her?”

“The audience got blood-thirsty...and took it out on her.”

“She's my idol.”

“Wasn't she a highblood?”

He snorted. “Teal isn't highblood.”

“If you see it that way.”

He stared again at the sword. “I mean I don't agree with her philosophy that change could happen on from the inside...but...she was a great troll...you know there was this indigoblood called the Humpbert that went around doing horrible things to wigglers...everyone thought he was above the law because he was a highblood...but she got him to swing...she could get anyone to swing, high or low.”

“True, and she was also quite attractive.”

“I don't care about that. But she was great...and I'm proud I have her...”

He turned back to look at Mindfang with a scowl on his face.

“Why am I telling you all this?” he asked.

“Because you trust me. Come on, let's go to my apartment.”

“Can't you highbloods just say hiveunit?”

“Okay, my 'hiveunit'.”

They put back on their cloaks, returned their keys, and left. There were pedestrian tunnels so they weren't stuck in the sun. Mindfang's communal hivestem was only down and across the street. The Summoner had expected she would live in a highblood neighborhood but he was relieved she didn't. It would be dangerous for him to go to one. The communal hivestem, being intended for lowbloods, did not have an elevator. The two had to walk up eight sets of stairs. He wished he could have flown up but his wings were still bound. When they got to her door, it had a crooked cobalt 8 on it.

“What gives?” he asked as he pointed to the sign, “The Marquise had a...Scorpio sign...I think?”

She answered as she unlocked the door with a spider keychain, “Do you really think I'd put my REAL sign on the door? I'm trying to keep a low profile.”

“But you still show on the door you're a cobalt in a lowblood neighborhood.”

She stepped into her hiveunit and turned on the lights. “My neighbors would figure out my color anyway. Might as well not look like a liar.”

The Summoner walked sideways through the door. The studio hiveunit was quite small. Both the floor and the walls were bare. There was a recupercoon in one corner, a fold-out couch already unfolded, a trunk that served as a table, and desk with a small bookshelf above it. The window was covered by a thick blue curtain that provided the only color in the block. Behind him was a miniature foodprep block that could only fit one troll at a time. He took this all in.

He said, “So this is the home of the pirate who stole the empire's wealth.”

“That wealth is long gone, young man.”

“Why haven't you tried to get it back?”

She shrugged. “Alas, this is not my lucky century. Well, it's been good for me to live a quiet life after all that excitement.”

She took off her cloak and he saw her truly for the first time. He hadn't seen her wrinkles in the dimly-lit sex club but under the bare bulb he could see them all. Another young troll might have been horrified but second to his fetish for highbloods the Summoner had a fetish for the elderly. They both tied into each other. Lowbloods didn't live long enough to age. Even highbloods got themselves killed before they could age. Aging was exotic. Plus her lined face had such character and dignity to it.

“You're beautiful...” he said.

“I'm glad you appreciate me despite my age. I find you likewise handsome. All the reports were right.”

“May...may I kiss you?”

She looked at him funny and he was afraid he overstepped some boundary despite them just having had sex. Yet she answered, “Let's wash our mouths out first. Sit on the couch and I'll prepare us some drinks.”

He sat down on the couch facing the curtain while she went to the mini foodprep block. She soon came back with two low tumblers filled with a yellow liquid, bubbles, and plenty of ice. She handed him one.

“Cheers!” she said as she lifted hers high.

The Summoner suddenly gained his suspicions back. He stood up and asked,“What's in the drink?”

She drank some of hers. “Ambrosia, soda water, and of course ice.”

He grabbed her drink and shoved his in her hand.

She asked, “You trust me enough to come to my apartment but not enough to think I wouldn't poison or drug you?”

“Best to be careful.”

He took a big swig of the exchanged drink. The ambrosia was clearly the cheapest brand on the shelf but the soda water diluted it enough that it didn't matter. They both sat down on the loungeplank.

She took another sip. “I miss the fine ambrosia I used to raid from highblood ships, but this does get the job done.”

“What job?”

“The job of getting intoxicated, of course. This is a perfectly legal soporific, after all.”

“So you don't drug people...do you use psychic powers?”

“Over the sweeps, I have discovered that takes the fun out of everything. A fine troll like me doesn't need them to seduce anyone, don't you think?”

“But you said...you read my mind.”

“Only to see who you were. I doubt at that place I'm the only one who tries it.”

“Oh dear fucking Mother Grub.” He took a big swig again.

“Any cobaltblood who told on you would have to confess how they found out. I'm certain you are safe.”

“Did you know...I was going to be there today?”

“I was lucky for once. But I have been waiting for a troll like you. We are destined to be together, Rufioh.”

The Summoner scooted away. “Damn, doll...you're coming on strong. I don't even know you!”

“My hatchname is Aranea Serket...and yours is Rufioh Nitram. We can learn more about it each if we spend the time.”

“I can't spend time with a highblood! This is already too much time!”

She leaned towards him. “Did you know I knew the Sufferist's most sacred jadeblood?”

“Dolorosa?”

“Yes, I got to know her very well, well enough to become matesprits.”

“When was this supposed to be?”

“After the Signless died and she was sold into slavery. She ended up in the then-current Orphaner's clutches. I liberated her. Sadly, the Orphaner assassinated her.”

“I have heard rumors that he killed her...we don't know much about what happened.”

“I do and I can tell you much about your lovely saint.”

“I hope not any of the sex shit.”

“I'm sorry you don't want to hear about how I gave her the last pleasures in her difficult life.”

“Uhh...still no.”

Mindfang put her hand on the Summoner's shoulder. “I think our mouths are clean enough to kiss. Come here, big boy.”

She tilted her head and he follow suit. They slowly came together, so slowly for two people who had already pailed, and they kissed. He'd never kissed a highblood before, his previous affairs being strictly below the waist. Her pierced tongue was aggressive, invading his mouth. Her fangs, unprotected by mouth guards, were so sharp. His lips bleed a little but he didn't care. Even though he had already had an explosive orgasm just thirty minutes ago, he was getting hard again.

Then her arms moved from his shoulders down to his upper back. He pulled away.

“What's wrong?” she asked.

“It's just with the wing binder my back feels sore.”

“Can I see your wings?”

Normally it was awkward to show people his wings for the first time but right now he really wanted the binder off. He unsnapped his long-sleeve unmarked top and threw it on the other side of the couch. Under it was the wing binder. He stood up and with care undid it. His bronze translucent wings unfurled under the bare bulb. She gasped and put her metal arm to her mouth. Her one eye was wide open. The Summoner figured she must have had the same expression when she saw his bulge, or perhaps she was more surprised this time.

“How does it all that fit under that binder?” she asked.

He shrugged. “Fairy magic?”

“I should show you mine then.”

She took off her similar top. Under it was a cobalt heftsack and scars so deep time hadn't gotten rid of them. He reached out and ghosted his fingers over a light gray gash on her stomach.

“How did you get this?” he asked.

“I'll tell you later. For now, let's concentrate higher.” She cupped her spheres.

“Oh, yeah.”

He went behind her back and tried to undo the heftsack though it had been too long for him to succeed. She did it herself. Her spheres were modest, but that just meant they hadn't sagged much over the sweeps. Her cobalt nipples were pierced – another bit of jewelry undetected. He rubbed the gold barbells with his thumbs as he cupped her spheres. Her nipples were stone hard.

“Come on, lick them,” she said.

He pulled his head in closer and started toying the piercings with his tongue. Her pump biscuit was close to his ear and he could hear it sounding out a highblood beat. He started kissing down lower and lower, tracing each scar. He'd stabbed so many highblood thoraxes but how often did he lick them? Usually he only licked bulge. He never got to experience the rest of their bodies.

Mindfang scooted back but only to take off her pants and boots. She lay back on the couch with her legs up and her bulge erect.

“I've felt that clever tongue on my bulge, but how about my nook?” she asked.

He didn't need to be asked twice. He got his head settled between her thighs. Glory holes didn't allow much access to nooks. It had been awhile since he'd tongued one. But he got into it quick. Her seedflaps under her bulge were cobalt and puffy and he gently licked them first. But not long after that he stuck his tongue in her nook. Her nook was so cool and moist and had the peculiar tang of a blueblood. More and more liquid came out, preparing her well for what he hoped would happen. She was moaning and giggling, this time louder. She grabbed his horns to grind him into her crotch like he'd been wishing for when the wall divided them.

“Yes, go deeper! Deeper!” she cried out.

He hummed with pleasure and she gasped at the sensation before laughing manically.

“You're so skilled at serving me!” she cried, “But oh Mother, stop!”

She pushed his head off.

“What's wrong, doll?” he asked.

“I don't want to climax before I feel that record-breaking bulge inside of me.”

“I got it.”

The Summoner unbuttoned his pants and let his now rock-hard erection out. She immediately started stroking the generous length with her good arm.

“I think this might be longer than it was before,” she said, “Perhaps ten inches?”

“I'm just incredibly turned on at this point.”

“If only it was exactly eight inches long...”

He snorted. “If you caught me on a bad day it would be.”

“I want all the inches inside of me, big boy.”

“I should probably finger you...first.”

“You keep your claws short?”

“It's convenient.”

The Summoner took two fingers and sunk them into Mindfang's nook. Her nook wasn't small but it did clench hard around his fingers. He wondered how hard they could clench around his bulge.

“Ahh, stop teasing and do it!” she yelled.

“Okay, okay!”

He removed his fingers and instead used them to guide his erection into her. She pulled him in further, with both her hands on his ass and her nook muscles on his bulge. He expected to stop a few inches in but instead he managed to get all the inches in. It was like when she deep-throated him but so much better. This had never happened to him. His first thought was “She's a Keeper” and his second was “I can't Keep her just because she's got a long nook!” The thoughts were drowned out when he started to thrust into her. She kept yelling “harder! harder!” and he complied. His hands grasped her hips to keep steady while she furiously stroke her elegant bulge in time to the thrusts.

When they got into the right rhythm, she cried, “I've been waiting too long for this! Wasted decades! You belong to me! I'm dying! You're killing me!”

She kept going on like this and the Summoner could have been creeped out by this talk if he wasn't completely out of his mind with lust. All he could take in was he was having sex with a highblood and not through some wall. He had the highblood in front of him and could see her entire body flushed blue and her cobalt iris glinting at him. The glory holes had nothing on this. He'd been wasting his time and money.

Despite his intense arousal, he knew he'd last much longer than before. She wouldn't be able to last that long. Her blow job had ended early, though that was her fault for interrupting him.

“You gonna come?” he asked.

She groaned through gritted fangs, “Oh God, you're killing me, yes!”

“Go ahead...don't wait up for me.”

“I don't need your permission!”

She squeezed both her bone bulge and his and out of her's came bright blue fluid that sprayed her cleavage. It was much less than what the Summoner put out but that was how it was like with highbloods verses lowbloods. The Summoner found this a plus in affairs with highbloods.

He slowed down his thrusts while she dreamily played with the slurry on his chest.

“I'm dead,” she whispered.

“I hope not literally,” he replied.

“Have I said how long I've waited in anticipation for this?”

“Yeah...and it's fucking weird you keep saying that.”

“Maybe I should shut up and kiss you.”

She grabbed his horns and pulled him in for a great big kiss. Now he definitely felt close to dying. When she finally pulled away he spoke up. “A pail?! Got one?!”

“Just come in me, bronze boy.”

It was her loungeplank, he thought. With a few final ten-inch-long thrusts, he came into her. Each thrust brought more bronze fluid into her nook. It wasn't as much as his first orgasm of the day but it was still a lot. It poured down her thighs and ruined the sheets. The Summoner hadn't used anyone as a pail in so long. It felt so intimate.

When his orgasm and the after-shocks were over, he pulled out of her. His bulge curled back into his crotch. He felt exhausted but he still got off the loungeplank and dressed. Meanwhile, Mindfang still laid there with a dreamy expression.

She said, “I think next time I'll put my bulge in your nook. The jewelry makes it feel fantastic.”

“Nah,” he said as he snapped his shirt on, “my nook is like the tiniest thing ever, you could barely fit a...hey! Who said there would be a next time?”

“You really think you could live without me?”

“I have lived without you for almost thirty sweeps.”

“And I've lived much longer but I don't plan on living the rest alone.”

“What do you even want from me?!”

“I want to join the Rebellion.”

He narrowed his eyes. “You're a cobaltblood.”

“I'm only one caste above your sister Redglare. Besides, at least I'm not a clown or a wader.”

“Why are you so gung ho to join us?”

“It's what my late departed matesprit would have wanted.”

“Oh dear sweet Dolorosa,” he sighed.

“Besides, I'm simply dying of boredom. I could be useful to your cause.”

“With what...blow jobs?”

“I was the leader of the Gamblignant you know. I have decades worth of experience outmaneuvering the seadwellers. Plus, I'm not that bad in a one-to-one fight.” She flexed her metal arm. “My skills in sex are just one of many on my resume.”

The Summoner was just so drained at this point. He knew he should protest but he just couldn't at this point. It was a bad idea to let her join but part of him was saying if the Sufferer's troll mom trusted Mindfang enough to enter a quadrant with her she couldn't be too bad and a bigger part of him was saying “ten inch nook”.

“Look,” he said, “I'm not going to take you there right now...but I'll give you the name of someone who can help you join...just don't tell them how we met...then when you join...maybe...we can...”

He stared at her softening bulge.

“...well, not in my nook,” he finished.

“Your loss.”

He went over to the desk and wrote out a message on a stick of notepaper. It felt weird using cobalt ink but he didn't have a choice. He dropped the paper on the trunk.

“I really REALLY got to get going,” he said.

“You aren't going to kiss me good bye?” she asked.

“If I did...I'd get roped into another round. Bye, Aranea.”

And on that, he left her. As he walked down the eight flights of stairs, he repeated as a mantra “Dolorosa trusted her”. He also kept thinking “ten inch nook”.

A couple nights later, Mindfang and the Summoner were formally introduced.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And they fell in mutually compatible kink. 
> 
> I know Mindfang raped Dolorosa but 1) Mindfang might not see it that way and 2) if she did she wouldn't tell the Summoner.


End file.
